An example of a technique of controlling an object displayed on a touch panel is disclosed in Document 1 (Japanese Patent No. 2827612), for example. Specifically, there is described a technique that an object displayed in advance on a touch panel is touched by a finger and thereby moves in accordance with the position of the finger (drag), or the object is flipped by the finger and thereby moves inertially in a direction of the movement of the finger.
Further, Document 2 (page 31 of the manual for a game “Super Mario 64 DS”™, for a game Nintendo DS™, released in December 2004) describes a mini-game in which a slingshot bullet displayed at a predetermined position on a touch panel is moved by dragging to sling the bullet.
In Document 1 and Document 2, after a player or user touches an object being already present at a fixed position, they need to make sure of a direction they want the object to move and perform a drag operation in that direction or in the direction opposite thereto. Thus, each time the player or user tries to operate the object, they need to check the position of the object and thus operation is inconvenient. Furthermore, the operation of continuously slinging slingshot bullets is hard and thus a feeling of exhilaration is difficult to obtain and operability is not favorable.
A feature of certain exemplary embodiments is therefore to provide a novel storage medium storing a object control program and a novel information processing apparatus.
Another feature of a certain exemplary embodiment is to provide a storage medium having stored therein an object control program and an information processing apparatus, which are capable of easily generating an object in an arbitrary position and moving the object.
Still another feature of a certain exemplary embodiment is to provide a storage medium having stored therein an object control program and an information processing apparatus, which are capable of generating and moving an object by a simple, intuitive operation.
Yet another feature of a certain exemplary embodiment is to provide a storage medium having stored therein an object control program and an information processing apparatus, which are capable of easily and continuously generating a plurality of objects and moving the objects.
A storage medium storing an object control program of a first exemplary embodiment is a storage medium having stored therein an object control program of an information processing apparatus that displays on a display an object to be generated and moved according to an input from an input. The object control program stored in the storage medium causes a processor of the information processing apparatus to perform a detection, a first determination, a generation coordinate determination, object generation, and object control. In the detection, coordinates inputted from the input are detected. In the first determination, it is determined whether a first condition is satisfied, based on a detection result obtained in the detection. In the generation coordinate determination, coordinates detected in the detection when the first condition is determined to be satisfied in the first determination are determined as object generation coordinates. In the object generation, the object is generated in the object generation coordinates determined in the generation coordinate determination. In the object control, a movement of the object is controlled based on continuous detection results obtained in the detection after the object generation coordinates.
Specifically, the object control program stored in the storage medium causes the processor (42; a reference numeral corresponds to that in preferred embodiments, as will be described later; the same applies to the following) of the information processing apparatus (10) to perform the following as described below. The information processing apparatus displays on the display (12, 14) an object (72) to be generated and moved according to an input from the input (22). In the detection (S3, S5, S15, S17, S35, S37), coordinates inputted by the input are detected. In the first determination (S3, S121, S151-S157, S171, S173), it is determined based on a detection result obtained in the detection whether a first condition is satisfied. The first condition may be that there is a transition in the detection from a state in which there is no detection to a state in which there is detection, or that when a state in which there is detection continues, a changing amount in detected coordinates is less (or greater) than a threshold value (i.e., the movement speed of input coordinates is lower (or higher) than a threshold value), or that detected coordinates do not change for a predetermined time period (i.e., input coordinates have stopped for a predetermined time period), or the like. In the generation coordinate determination (S7, S181), coordinates detected when the first condition is determined to be satisfied are determined to be object generation coordinates. In the object generation (S9), an object is generated in the determined object generation coordinates. In the object generation, for example, based on object image data, an object image is displayed in the object generation coordinates. In the object generation, when object generation coordinates are determined in the object generation coordinate determination, an object image may be displayed in the determined coordinates, or after the object generation coordinates, at appropriate timing (e.g., timing at which the object starts to move), an object image may be displayed in the determined coordinates. In object control (S43, S61, S65, S93, S95, S99), the movement of the object is controlled based on continuous detection results obtained in the detection after the object generation coordinates. For example, in object control, after object generation coordinates are detected, based on results continuously detected, the movement of an object to be displayed in the object generation coordinates is controlled. Here, the expression “continuously detected” is meant to refer to a state in which, after object generation coordinates are detected, a state in which there is detection continues without going into a state in which there is no detection. Note that even when detection is over, if a state in which there is detection occurs before a certain time period has elapsed, it may be considered to be continuous detection. In this manner, an object is generated in input coordinates detected when an input detection result is determined to satisfy the first condition and the movement of the object is controlled based on continuous input detection results obtained after the generation coordinates. Thus, according to an input that satisfies the first condition and a series of inputs made after the input, an object can be easily generated in an arbitrary position and the object can be moved with the generation coordinates being a starting point.
In one aspect, the object control program may cause the processor to further perform a second determination of determining whether a second condition is satisfied, based on at least one set of coordinates which are continuously detected after the first condition is determined to be satisfied in the first determination. In object control, when the second condition is determined to be satisfied in the second determination, the movement of the object generated in the object generation may start.
Specifically, in the second determination (S21, S29, S35, S41), based on at least one set of coordinates which are continuously detected after the first condition is determined to be satisfied, i.e., based on at least one set of coordinates which are continuously detected after the object generation coordinates, it is determined whether a second condition is satisfied. The second condition may be that after the first condition is satisfied there is a transition in the detection from a state in which there is detection to a state in which there is no detection, or that when a state in which there is detection continues, a changing amount in detected coordinates is less (or greater) than a threshold value, or that detected coordinates do not change for a predetermined time period, or that coordinate detection continues which can be considered that input coordinates are distanced by a predetermined distance from coordinates detected when the first condition is satisfied or that detection of coordinates that can be regarded as inputs in a predetermined direction from the coordinates is continued, or the like. In object control, when the second condition is satisfied, a movement of the object starts. Hence, a movement of the object can start according to an input that satisfies the second condition.
In an embodiment, in object control, when detection is over after continuous detection, the movement of the object generated may start.
Specifically, the fact that detection is over after the continuous detection performed after the first condition is satisfied is determined as the second condition. Thus, when the continuous detection is over, i.e., when there is a transition from a touch-on to a touch-off, a movement of the object can start.
In another embodiment, in the object control step, a parameter for the movement of the object may be determined based on at least one set of the coordinates which are continuously detected.
Specifically, in object control (S141, S143, S43), a parameter for the movement of the object is determined based on at least one set of coordinates which are continuously detected after the first condition is satisfied. For example, the parameter may be determined by how far apart coordinates detected immediately before a touch-off are from the object generation coordinates. The parameter for the movement is, for example, the moving speed, moving direction, or moving distance of the object. Thus, the movement of the object can be controlled based on a parameter determined based on coordinates continuously detected.
In another aspect, the object control program may cause the processor to further perform a third condition determination of whether the coordinates satisfy a third condition, the coordinates being detected while continuous detection is performed after the object generation coordinates. In the object control, the movement of the object may be controlled on condition that the third condition is determined to be satisfied in the third condition determination.
Specifically, in the third condition determination (S21, S29), it is determined whether the coordinates detected during continuous detection after the object generation coordinates satisfy the third condition. The third condition may be, for example, that coordinates being continuously detected go outside of a predetermined region. Note that the predetermined region may be set with respect to the object generation coordinates. For example, the third condition may be that coordinates outside of a predetermine distance range from the object generation coordinates are detected. Alternatively, the third condition may be that the movement direction of coordinates being continuously detected is a predetermined direction. Note that the movement direction of coordinates being continuously detected may be a predetermined direction with respect to the object generation coordinates. For example, in the preferred embodiments which will be described later, the third condition is that coordinates being continuously detected are within a first effective range which is set such that an input in a predetermined direction is considered to be made. Furthermore, the third condition may be that a changing amount in coordinates continuously detected is less (or greater) than a threshold value, or that coordinates continuously detected do not change for a predetermined time period, or the like. In the object control, when the third condition is determined to be satisfied, the movement of the object is controlled; however, even when the second condition is satisfied, if the third condition is not satisfied, the object is not moved. Thus, when the coordinates detected during continuous detection after the object generation coordinates satisfy the third condition, control of the movement of the object can be started.
In another embodiment, in the third condition determination, it may be determined whether the coordinates detected while continuous detection is performed in the detection the object generation coordinates are distanced by a predetermined distance from the object generation coordinates.
Specifically, in the third condition determination (S21), as the third condition, it is determined whether the coordinates detected during continuous detection after the object generation coordinates are distanced by the predetermined distance from the object generation coordinates. Accordingly, when coordinates outside of a predetermined distance range from the object generation coordinates are detected, control of the movement of the object can be started.
In another embodiment, in the object control, when the continuous detection results obtained in the detection after the object generation coordinates satisfy the second condition, the object generated in the object generation may be moved in a certain direction.
Specifically, in the object control (S61), when the second condition is satisfied, the object is moved in the certain direction. In this exemplary embodiment, in the object control, based on the movement direction of coordinates being continuously detected (or based on a direction set with respect to the object generation coordinates), the moving direction of the object may be determined (for example, the direction opposite to the movement direction of the coordinates being continuously detected may be determined to be the moving direction of the object or the same direction may be determined to be the moving direction of the object). However, here, regardless of the contents of the continuous detection results, for example, whatever the movement direction of the coordinates being continuously detected, when the second condition is satisfied, the object is moved in the certain direction. Therefore, the object can be moved in the certain direction according to continuous inputs after the object generation coordinates which satisfy the second condition.
In another embodiment, in the second determination, a determination may be made as to the following additional condition, in addition to the second condition. That is, as the additional condition, it is determined whether coordinates are present in a direction in a predetermined range having, as a center, the same direction as or a direction opposite to the certain direction (the moving direction of the object in the aforementioned embodiment) from the object generation coordinates, the coordinates being detected while continuous detection is performed succeeding to the object generation coordinates after the first condition is determined to be satisfied in the first determination. Note that when the coordinates detected during continuous detection are gone outside of the predetermined direction range, then it may be immediately determined that the additional condition is not satisfied, or even when the coordinates are gone outside of the predetermined direction range in the process of continuous detection, if coordinates detected at the time when the second condition is satisfied are present in the predetermined direction range, it may be determined that the additional condition is satisfied.
Specifically, in the second determination (S29, S41), in addition to the second condition, it is determined whether, after the first condition is determined to be satisfied, the coordinates detected during continuous detection after the object generation coordinates are present in the predetermined direction range having, as the center, the same direction as or the direction opposite to the certain direction from the object generation coordinates. That is, when the movement direction of coordinates being continuously detected is a direction included in a predetermined range having, as the center, the same direction as or the direction opposite to the certain direction which is the moving direction of the object, the additional condition is satisfied. In the preferred embodiments which will be described later, a determination as to whether continuously detected coordinates after the object generation coordinates are present in a direction included in a range extending at an angle of θ with respect to a downward direction from the object generation coordinates, is made based on the first effective range. Furthermore, a determination as to whether input coordinates detected immediately before a touch-off are present in a direction included in a range extending at an angle of θ with respect to the downward direction from the object generation coordinates (furthermore, in the embodiments, whether the coordinates have moved by a predetermined distance d2), is made based on a second effective range. When the second condition is satisfied, in the object control, the movement of the object in the certain direction starts. Thus, when an input is made in the same direction as or the direction opposite to the moving direction of the object, the object can be moved in the certain direction.
In another aspect, the object control program may cause the processor to further perform a fourth condition determination and an object elimination. In the fourth condition determination, it is determined whether the coordinates detected in the detection while continuous detection is performed after the object generation coordinates satisfy a fourth condition. In the object elimination, the object generated in the object generation is eliminated when the fourth condition is determined to be satisfied in the fourth condition determination.
Specifically, in the fourth condition determination (S15, S21, S29), it is determined whether the coordinates detected during continuous detection after the object generation coordinates satisfy the fourth condition. The fourth condition may be, for example, that coordinates being continuously detected are gone outside of a predetermined region, or that detection is over before the coordinates go outside of the predetermined region, or that detection is over before the second condition is satisfied and the movement of the object starts. Note that the predetermined region may be set with respect to the object generation coordinates. Alternatively, the predetermined region may be a predetermined direction (certain range) set with respect to the object generation coordinates. Furthermore, the fourth condition may be that the changing amount in detected coordinates is less (or greater) than a threshold value, or that detected coordinates do not change for a predetermined time period, or the like. In the object elimination (S45), when the fourth condition is satisfied, display of the object image is deleted from the object generation coordinates. Thus, when the coordinates detected during continuous detection after the object generation coordinates satisfy the fourth condition, the object can be eliminated without being moved.
In another embodiment, in the fourth condition determination, as the fourth condition, a fact is determined that before the coordinates go outside of a second region, detection is over, the coordinates being detected while continuous detection is performed after the object generation coordinates, the second region being provided with respect to the object generation coordinates.
Specifically, in the fourth condition determination (S15, S21), as the fourth condition, it is determined whether detection is over before coordinates being continuously detected go outside of the second region range. The second region may be a region within a predetermined distance with respect to the object generation coordinates. Thus, when detection is over before the coordinates detected during continuous detection after the object generation coordinates go outside of the second region, the object being generated can be eliminated.
In still another embodiment, in the fourth condition determination, as the fourth condition, a fact is determined that the coordinates go outside of a third region which is provided with respect to the object generation coordinates, the coordinates being detected in the detection while continuous detection is performed after the object generation coordinates.
Specifically, in the fourth condition determination (S29), as the fourth condition, it is determined whether coordinates being continuously detected are gone outside of the third region which is provided with respect to the object generation coordinates. The third region may be a region which, for example, includes a region within a predetermined distance surrounding the object generation coordinates and a region within a predetermined range having, as the center, a predetermined direction from the object generation coordinates. In the embodiments which will be described later, the first effective range can be used. Therefore, when the coordinates detected during continuous detection after the object generation coordinates go outside of the third region, the object being generated can be eliminated.
In another embodiment, in the object control, in a case that detection is over after the continuous detection, when the coordinates detected immediately before the detection is over are within a fourth region provided with respect to the object generation coordinates different from the third region, the movement of the object generated in the object generation starts.
Specifically, in the object control, in the case in which detection is over after continuous detection (S35), when coordinates detected immediately before the detection is over are determined to be within the fourth region which is provided with respect to object generation coordinates (S41), the movement of the object starts. The fourth region is different from the third region. For example, the fourth region may be a range within which the coordinates can be considered to have moved by at least a predetermined distance in a predetermined direction from the object generation coordinates. In the preferred embodiments which will be described later, the second effective range can be used. Thus, when coordinates detected immediately before continuous detection is over are within the fourth region, the object can be moved.
In still another embodiment, the third region may be present in all directions of the object generation coordinates, and the fourth region may be present only in a predetermined direction of the object generation coordinates.
Specifically, the third region is present in all directions of the object generation coordinates. In the preferred embodiments which will be described later, the first effective range which includes a region extending by a predetermined distance in all directions from the object generation coordinates can be used. On the other hand, the fourth region is present only in the predetermined of the object generation coordinates. In the preferred embodiments which will be described later, the second effective range which extends only in the predetermined direction from a position moved by a predetermined distance in the predetermined direction from the object generation coordinates can be used. Accordingly, when determining an elimination condition of the object, it is determined whether the coordinates go outside of a region present in all directions of the object generation coordinates and thus even when, for example, an input is made in a direction other than the predetermined direction due to shaking of the hand of the player or user, it is possible not to eliminate the object. In addition, when determining a movement condition of the object, it is determined whether the coordinates go outside of a region present only in the predetermined direction of the object generation coordinates and thus it is possible to surely determine whether an input is made in the predetermined direction.
In another embodiment, the second condition may include that an input direction is a predetermined direction, the input direction being based on the object generation coordinates and at least one set of coordinates which are continuously detected after the object generation coordinates. In the object control, the object is moved when the second condition is determined to be satisfied in the second determination.
Specifically, as the second condition, it is determined whether an input direction based on the object generation coordinates and at least one set of coordinates detected continuously after the object generation coordinates is the predetermined direction (S21, S29, S41). In the object control (S61), when the input direction is determined to be the predetermined direction, the object is moved. Thus, by an input made in the predetermined direction after the object generation coordinates, the object can be moved.
In another embodiment, the input may be for detecting coordinates on the display. The predetermined direction in the second condition may be the same direction as or a direction opposite to a moving direction of the object in the object control.
Specifically, the input is for detecting coordinates on the display. For example, the input may be a pointing device for designating a position on a display screen. Since the input direction is determined based on the object generation coordinates and at least one set of coordinates detected continuously after the object generation coordinates, by this input a desired direction can be easily and intuitively inputted. When there is an input in the predetermined direction after the object generation coordinates, the object can be moved in the same direction as or the direction opposite to the predetermined direction. For example, in response to an input of pushing forward or an input of pulling backward, the object can be fired in the same direction as or the direction opposite thereto, and thus, the object can be moved by an intuitive input operation.
In another embodiment, the predetermined direction may be a direction having a positive component of a first direction, and the moving direction of the object may be a direction opposite to the first direction. That is, when there is an input, after the object generation coordinates, in a direction having the positive component of the first direction, the object can be moved in the direction opposite to the first direction. Therefore, by making an input in such a wide range that includes the positive component of the first direction from the object generation coordinates, the object can be easily moved in the direction opposite to the first direction.
In another embodiment, the predetermined direction may fall within a range of less than 90 degrees centering a first direction and the moving direction of the object may be a direction opposite to the first direction. That is, when there is an input in a direction within the range of less than 90 degrees centering a first direction after the object generation coordinates, the object can be moved in the direction opposite to the first direction. Thus, by making an input in a relatively wide range of less than 90 degrees centering a first direction with respect to the object generation coordinates, the object can be easily moved in the direction opposite to the first direction.
In another embodiment, the object control may further include: determining an input direction by the input, based on the object generation coordinates and at least one set of coordinates which are continuously detected after the object generation coordinates; and determining a moving direction of the object based on the input direction determined in the input direction determination, and when the second condition is determined to be satisfied in the second determination, the object may be moved in the moving direction determined in the moving direction determination.
Specifically, in the input direction determination (S91), an input direction by the input is determined based on the object generation coordinates and at least one set of coordinates which are continuously detected after the object generation coordinates. In the moving direction determination (S93), the moving direction of the object is determined based on the determined input direction. In the object control (S95), when the second condition is determined to be satisfied, the object is moved in the determined moving direction. Therefore, since the moving direction is determined according to the direction of an input made after the object generation coordinates, the moving direction of the object can be controlled by a direction to be inputted.
In another embodiment, in the input direction determination, a direction that connects the object generation coordinates with coordinates detected in the detection when the second condition is determined to be satisfied in the second determination is determined to be the input direction. That is, a direction that connects coordinates detected when the first condition is determined to be satisfied with coordinates detected when the second condition is determined to be satisfied is determined to be an input direction, and based on the input direction the moving direction of the object is determined. Accordingly, by making an input that satisfies the first condition and an input that satisfies the second condition in appropriate positions, the user can move the object in a desired direction.
In another embodiment, in the moving direction determination, a reversed direction from the input direction is determined to be the moving direction of the object. That is, the direction opposite to an input direction is determined to be a moving direction. Therefore, the object can be moved in the direction opposite to the direction of an input made after the object generation coordinates. For example, in response to an input of pulling, the object can be fired in the direction opposite thereto, and thus, the object can be moved by an intuitive input operation.
In another embodiment, in the input direction determination, based on coordinates detected in the detection during a time period, the input direction for each time period is determined, the time period being from when the first condition is determined to be satisfied in the first determination until when the second condition is determined to be satisfied in the second determination step, in the moving direction determination, based on the input direction for the each time period, a moving direction of the object for the each time period is determined, in the object generation, the different objects for the different time periods are generated in the respective object generation coordinates determined for the different time periods, and in the object control, the objects are moved in the respective moving directions determined for the different time periods.
Specifically, based on an input direction determined for each time period from when the first condition is satisfied until when the second condition is satisfied, the moving direction is determined. In addition, different objects for different time periods are generated in the respective object generation coordinates determined for the different time periods and the objects are moved in the respective moving directions determined for the different time periods. Thus, by repeating inputs satisfying the first and second conditions, a plurality of or multiple objects can be continuously and easily generated and the objects can be moved in the respective moving directions.
In another embodiment, in the object generation, different objects may be generated for different determinations in the generation coordinate determination. That is, each time the first condition is satisfied, a new object is generated, and thus, a plurality of or multiple objects can be continuously and easily generated.
In another embodiment, in the object generation, the object may be generated when the second condition is determined to be satisfied in the second determination. That is, when it is determined based on continuous inputs made after the object generation coordinates that the second condition is satisfied, the object can be generated and moved.
In still another embodiment, in the object generation, in a case that, during a time period from when the first condition is determined to be satisfied in the first determination until when the second condition is determined to be satisfied in the second determination, it is further determined in the first determination that the first condition is satisfied, a first object is generated in the object generation coordinates which are determined when the first condition which is a first one is determined to be satisfied, and a second object different from the first object is generated in the object generation coordinates which are determined when the first condition which is a second one is determined to be satisfied. That is, when, after the first condition is satisfied and before the second condition is determined to be satisfied, the first condition is determined to be satisfied again, each time the first condition is satisfied, a new object can be generated. Accordingly, a plurality of or multiple objects can be continuously and easily generated.
In another aspect, the object control program may cause the processor to further perform a time measurement of measuring a time during which coordinates are continuously present within a predetermined region from the object generation coordinates, the coordinates being detected in the detection after the first condition is determined to be satisfied in the first determination. The object control may include a first characteristic setting of setting at least one of type data on the object and a movement parameter of the object, according to the time measured.
Specifically, in the time measurement (S23), a time during which coordinates detected after the first condition is satisfied are continuously present within the predetermined region from the object generation coordinates. In the first characteristic setting (S25, S27), type data on the object or a movement parameter of the object are set according to the measured time. The movement parameter may be, for example, a moving speed, a moving direction, or a moving distance. Hence, by continuously making an input in the predetermined region from the object generation coordinates, the type or movement parameter of the object can be easily changed.
In still another aspect, the object control program may cause the processor to further perform a distance calculation of calculating a distance between the object generation coordinates and coordinates detected when the second condition is determined to be satisfied in the second determination. The object control may include a second characteristic setting of setting at least one of type data on the object and a movement parameter of the object, according to the distance calculated in the distance calculation.
Specifically, in the distance calculation (S141), the distance between the object generation coordinates and coordinates detected when the second condition is satisfied is calculated. In the second characteristic setting (S143), according to the calculated distance, type data on the object or a movement parameter of the object is set. Thus, the type or movement parameter of the object can be easily changed depending on a position, with respect to the object generation coordinates, in which an input that satisfies the second condition is made.
In another embodiment, the object control may include a third characteristic setting of setting at least one of type data on the object and a movement parameter of the object, according to the object generation coordinates determined in the generation coordinate determination. That is, in the third characteristic setting (S131), type data on the object or a movement parameter of the object is set according to the object generation coordinates. Therefore, the type or movement parameter of the object can be easily changed depending on a position where an input that satisfies the second condition is made.
In another aspect, the object control program may cause the processor to further perform: controlling generation and movement of a shooting target object; determining whether there is a collision between the object and the shooting target object; and eliminating the shooting target object when it is determined that the object has collided with the shooting target object.
Specifically, in the shooting target control (S1), the generation and movement of a shooting target object (70) is controlled. In the collision determination (S67, S101), it is determined whether there is a collision between the object and the shooting target object. In the collision (S71, S109), when a collision occurs, the shooting target object is eliminated. Thus, for example, a shooting game with high strategic characteristics can be realized in which by generating an object in an arbitrary position and moving the object in a predetermined moving direction, a shooting target object is shot down.
In another embodiment, the shooting target control may include setting endurance data for each shooting target object. The collision may include subtracting, when it is determined that the object has collided with the shooting target object, endurance indicated by the endurance data on the shooting target object, and the shooting target object is eliminated when the endurance after the subtraction becomes lower than or equal to a predetermined threshold value.
Specifically, in the endurance setting (S1), endurance data is set for each shooting target object. In the subtraction (S75, S105), when a collision occurs, the endurance of the shooting target object is subtracted. In the collision, when the endurance becomes lower than or equal to a predetermined threshold value (S107), the shooting target object is eliminated. Therefore, for example, a shooting game with high strategic characteristics can be provided in which until the endurance of a shooting target object becomes zero, the necessary number of objects are generated one after another to cause a collision.
In another aspect, the object control program may cause the processor to further perform measuring, for each object, a time during which, after the first condition is determined to be satisfied in the first determination, coordinates detected in the detection are continuously present within a predetermined region from the object generation coordinates. In the collision, the longer the time measured in the time measurement for the object having collided with the shooting target object, the larger a value to be subtracted from the endurance data on the shooting target object. Thus, for example, a shooting game with high strategic characteristics can be provided in which by continuously making an input in the predetermined region from the object generation coordinates, the attack power of each object can be increased.
In another aspect, the object control program may cause the processor to further perform calculating, for each object, a distance between the object generation coordinates and coordinates detected when the second condition is determined to be satisfied. In the collision, the longer the distance calculated in the distance calculation for the object having collided with the shooting target object, the larger a value to be subtracted from the endurance data on the shooting target object. Accordingly, for example, a shooting game with high strategic characteristics can be provided in which by making an input that satisfies the second condition, at a position further distanced from the object generation coordinates, the attack power of each object can be increased.
In another embodiment, in the collision, according to the object generation coordinates of the object having collided with the shooting target object, a value to be subtracted from the endurance data on the shooting target object may be changed. Thus, a shooting game with high strategic characteristics can be provided in which the attack power of each object can be changed according to a position where an input that satisfies the first condition is made.
In still another embodiment, the input may be a touch panel placed over a display screen of the display. Hence, by an input operation which is simple and intuitive, as if the player or user were directly touching on a display screen, an object can be generated in an arbitrary position and moved.
A storage medium storing an object control program of a second exemplary embodiment is a storage medium having stored therein an object control program of an information processing apparatus that displays on a display an object to be generated and moved according to an input from an input. The object control program stored in the storage medium causes a processor of the information processing apparatus to perform a detection, a first determination, a generation coordinate determination, an object generation, an outside-of-region determination, an object control, and an object elimination. In the detection, coordinates inputted from the input are detected. In the first determination, it is determined whether a first condition is satisfied, based on a detection result obtained in the detection. In the generation coordinate determination, as object generation coordinates, coordinates detected in the detection when the first condition is determined to be satisfied in the first determination are determined. In the object generation, the object is generated in the object generation coordinates determined in the generation coordinate determination. In the outside-of-region determination, it is determined whether the coordinates are outside of a first region which is provided with respect to the object generation coordinates, the coordinates being detected in the detection while continuous detection is performed in the detection after the object generation coordinates. In the object control, a movement of the object generated in the object generation is started when detection in the detection is over after the coordinates detected during the continuous detection are determined to be outside of the first region in the outside-of-region determination. In the object elimination, the object generated in the object generation is eliminated when detection in the detection is over before the coordinates detected during the continuous detection are determined to be outside of the first region in the outside-of-region determination.
The second exemplary embodiment is directed to a storage medium having stored therein an object control program of an information processing apparatus (10) which is similar to that of the aforementioned first exemplary embodiment. In the detection (S3, S5, S15, S17, S35, S37), coordinates inputted from the input are detected. In the first determination (S3, S121, S151-S157, S171, S173), it is determined whether a first condition is satisfied, based on a detection result obtained in the detection. The first condition may be that there is a transition in the detection from a state in which there is no detection to a state in which there is detection, or that when a state in which there is detection continues, the changing amount in detected coordinates is less (or greater) than a threshold value, or that detected coordinates do not change for a predetermined time period, or the like. In the generation coordinate determination (S7, S181), coordinates detected when the first condition is determined to be satisfied are determined to be object generation coordinates. In the object generation (S9), an object is generated in the determined object generation coordinates. In the object generation step, for example, an object image is displayed in the object generation coordinates based on object image data. Alternatively, in the object generation step, when object generation coordinates are determined in the object generation coordinate determination step, an object image may be displayed in the determined coordinates, or after the object generation coordinates, at appropriate timing (e.g., timing at which the object starts to move), an object image may be displayed in the determined coordinates. In the outside-of-region determination (S21, S185), it is determined whether the coordinates detected while continuous detection is performed in the detection are outside of the first region which is provided with respect to the object generation coordinates. The first region may be a region within a predetermined distance from the object generation coordinates. In the object control (S35, S43, S61, S65, S93, S95, S99), a movement of the object is started when detection in the detection is over after the coordinates detected during the continuous detection are determined to be outside of the first region. In the object elimination (S15, S45), the object is eliminated when detection in the detection is over before the coordinates detected during the continuous detection are determined to be outside of the first region. In this manner, by making an input that satisfies the first condition, an object can be easily generated in an arbitrary position. Then, after coordinates outside of the first region are inputted by continuous inputs made after the object generation coordinates, a touch-off state is caused, whereby the generated object can be easily started to move. In addition, before inputting coordinates outside of the first region by continuous inputs made after the object generation coordinates, a touch-off state is caused, whereby the generated object can be easily eliminated.
An information processing apparatus of a third exemplary embodiment is an information processing apparatus that displays on a display an object to be generated and moved according to an input from an input. The information processing apparatus comprises detection means, first determination means, generation coordinate determination means, object generation means, and object control means. The detection detects coordinates inputted from the input. The first determination determines whether a first condition is satisfied, based on a detection result obtained by the detection means. The generation coordinate determination determines, as object generation coordinates, coordinates detected by the detection when the first condition is determined to be satisfied by the first determination means. The object generation generates the object in the object generation coordinates determined by the generation coordinate determination means. The object control controls a movement of the object based on continuous detection results obtained by the detection after the object generation coordinates.
The third exemplary embodiment is directed to an information processing apparatus corresponding to the storage medium having stored therein the object control program of an aforementioned first exemplary embodiment. As in the first exemplary embodiment, an object can be easily generated in an arbitrary position and the object can be moved.
An information processing apparatus of a fourth exemplary embodiment is an information processing apparatus that displays on a display an object to be generated and moved according to an input from an input. The information processing apparatus comprises detection means, first determination means, generation coordinate determination means, object generation means, outside-of-region determination means, object control means, and object elimination means. The detection detects coordinates inputted from the input. The first determination determines whether a first condition is satisfied, based on a detection result obtained by the detection means. The generation coordinate determination determines, as object generation coordinates, coordinates detected by the detection when the first condition is determined to be satisfied by the first determination means. The object generation generates the object in the object generation coordinates determined by the generation coordinate determination means. The outside-of-region determination determines whether the coordinates are outside of a first region which is provided with respect to the object generation coordinates, the coordinates being detected by the detection while continuous detection is performed by the detection after the object generation coordinates. The object control starts a movement of the object generated by the object generation means, when detection by the detection is over after the coordinates detected during the continuous detection are determined to be outside of the first region by the outside-of-region determination means. The object elimination eliminates the object generated by the object generation means, when detection by the detection is over before the coordinates detected during the continuous detection are determined to be outside of the first region by the outside-of-region determination means.
The fourth exemplary embodiment is directed to an information processing apparatus corresponding to the storage medium having stored therein the object control program of the aforementioned second exemplary embodiment. As in the second exemplary embodiment, an object can be easily generated in an arbitrary position and the movement and elimination of the object can be easily controlled.
According to certain exemplary embodiments, according to an input that satisfies the first condition, an object is generated in coordinates detected when the first condition is satisfied. Furthermore, based on continuous inputs made after the object generation coordinates, the movement and elimination of the object is controlled. For example, with the generation position being a starting point, the object can be moved in a specific direction or a direction based on an input direction. As such, by a series of inputs, an object can be easily generated in an arbitrary position and moved. Accordingly, for example, in the case of a game, the generation position (starting point of movement) and moving direction of an object can be freely controlled by an input by the player, and thus, the strategic characteristics of the game can be improved. In addition, for example, in the case in which different objects for different determined object generation coordinates are generated and the objects are moved in the same direction as or the direction opposite to an input direction, multiple objects can be continuously generated and moved by a simple, intuitive operation, and thus, a feeling of exhilaration can be obtained, providing a game that even beginners can enjoy.
The above and other objects and features and advantages of certain exemplary embodiments will more fully be apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments with accompanying drawings.